Letters
by Mione3
Summary: When Cain leaves to help Jeb rebuild his old home, DG write him letters that go unanswered.


_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_This story came to me on a whim and since I've been having a slight mental block on "My Worst Fear," I decided that maybe if I wrote this down it might jar me from my stupor. Don't worry; I'm still continuing the other story, as soon as my mental block goes away. _

_Let me know what you think. I live on reviews._

_As always, thank you for reading!_

_**Letters**_

There was an emptiness in her heart that was growing with each passing day. Cain had left, had gone off with his son to work on fixing up the cabin that had once been their home. They had a deadline, Jeb was to be married soon to the daughter of a fellow resistance fighter and he wanted to move into the cabin following the ceremony. Cain had gladly offered his services to his son and they had left with barely a goodbye to the Princess and her family.

DG hadn't pled with him to stay, knew it wasn't her place to do so. Jeb was his son and Cain had missed out on enough of his life already. The part that hurt the most was that Cain hadn't said he planned on coming back. He had left that part completely unknown to everyone, including the people he had traversed practically the whole of the OZ with. Her heart broke in her chest.

On his third day gone and her third day of sulking around the palace she found herself drawn to the desk in her room where she sat down, pulling out a fresh piece of paper and a pen. It was in that moment she knew how she could pass the time and get her mind off the huge absence from her life.

The first letter took a few drafts to finally perfect. She didn't want too sound needy, didn't want him to feel guilty for being with Jeb so she had to choose her words carefully, using the trivial goings on around her for juicy tidbits.

_Mr. Cain,_

_It's been three days since you left Finaqua and things have been pretty dull. You're probably happy to hear that given my tendency to get into trouble. I'll have you know I've only given my bodyguard the slip once since your departure and it was to avoid the horrible history lesson waiting for me at the library. _

_You know how Toto can ramble on. Apparently I'm supposed to memorize the entire history of my family line so I don't go and cause a diplomatic incident. As if! Apparently they don't know me all that well. Then again, maybe they do. _

_I hope this letter finds you well and that you made it to the cabin without incident. Tell Jeb I said hello._

_Sincerely,_

_DG_

It had taken her close to two hours to write the three measly paragraphs, but once the words were on paper, part of her emptiness withdrew. She smiled as she carefully folded the parchment, sliding it into the envelope and sealing it quickly. DG addressed the front of the envelope and rushed from the room to find a guard to take the letter to its destination.

It was seven more days until the guard, Hayden, returned, no letter in hand. Her heart sank a little at the sight. She asked him, tentatively, if he had found Cain.

"No worries, Princess," Hayden informed her jovially. "I'm very good at my job. I made sure to place the letter in his hand."

She smiled, dying to ask all the questions she had hoped a return letter would have answered. Did he make it to the cabin unharmed? Had they started working on fixing it up? How long did he think it would take? Did he miss her? She knew that the last one was just as unlikely for him to say as for her to say, but for polar opposite reasons. The guard walked away unaware of the freight train of thoughts running through the Princess's head.

DG sprinted through the halls with all the speed she possessed, her day dress billowing out behind her when she turned the corners of the corridors too quickly. Her bodyguard, Rin, trying to keep up with the flustered Princess was not doing a great job. Skidding to a halt in front of the doors to her quarters she shoved them open and shut again. Her movement didn't stop until she had planted herself at her desk, paper out and pen in hand to write another letter. This time it only took one draft but had her pausing to think over what she would write plenty of times.

_Mr. Cain,_

_My parents, the biological ones, have been getting under my skin recently. They seem to think it is their mission to torture me. These girly dresses they have forced me to wear make it impossible to sneak around and I know you are disappointed to hear that. But you can cheer up since I managed to hide the Other Side clothes I wore on our adventure. I only take them out during extreme emergency situations. I promise. I don't have as much fun giving Rin the slip as I had with you._

_As for the roborents, they haven't been able to restore their memories yet. It's hard for me, they were my parents for fifteen years and now they can't remember anything of our time together._

_I guess my parents probably feel the same given that I only have snapshot memories of my childhood in the OZ. I am trying to "let the light flow through me," as Toto always says. But for the life of me I can't find the memories that are still locked away somewhere in my brain._

_I hope this letter finds you well and you have been able to start work on the repairs. Tell Jeb I said hello._

_Sincerely,_

_DG_

The sun had sunk down behind the horizon while she had written her letter. The moon was nearly at its peak in the sky when she settled herself in her bed for the night, leaving the letter on her desk until morning.

The following day she found Hayden to deliver her letter to the man that had filled her heated dreams the night before.

It took another seven days for Hayden to return, another empty hand to accompany him back. DG's eyes fell to the ground, suddenly interested in the dandelion-like flower by her toe. He was ready for the question before it left her lips.

"I placed the letter in his hand again, Princess," he told her, making to move passed her body before a small hand clamped down on his arm.

This time she couldn't stop herself from asking at least some of the questions on her mind. "He made it to the cabin alright?" she whispered.

"Yes, Princess," he responded, his eyes knitting together in his forehead, unsure of how to proceed given her stricken face. "They've already stripped the place down to its foundation."

Without making eye contact, she nodding in response and tore off through the corridors to her desk once more.

_Cain,_

_You'll be happy to hear that the alchemists think they can put Glitch back together but they have some more research and testing to do before they actually attempt it. I don't think I've ever seen Glitch happier. Just the prospect of getting his brain back has left him dancing through the halls singing about how much rhythm he'll have once he remembers he has rhythm. It is quite amusing to witness._

_Az has finally come around from her depression and is making up for lost time. We spend most of our days down by lake getting caught up. She loves to hear my stories from the Other Side but I find myself having to explain so much. One story that should only take five minutes to tell ends up taking the entire afternoon. I can't believe how different the two places are from one another._

_I hope this letter finds you well and the rebuilding of the cabin not too difficult. Tell Jeb I said hello._

_DG_

She decided to let Hayden rest for the night before she sent him out again with the current correspondence.

It was eleven days before Hayden led his horse through the maze and faced the palace again. DG was sitting on the steps of the gazebo, hands curled tightly in her lap. At the sight of him, she sprang from her seated position and jogged to entrance of the maze, face full of smiles. The extra four days made her think that this time he would have a response.

The frown on his face and the shake of his head stopped her in her tracks. Her face fell and he could have sworn tears welled in her eyes before she cocked a small smirk at him and closed the remaining distance. She didn't have to ask this time and he didn't have to answer, she knew he had given the letter directly to Cain.

"What took you so long?" she asked him, playfully hitting his arm. The amusement didn't reach her eyes.

"Sorry, Princess," he responded, offering her his arm as he walked toward the stables. She crooked her arm into his and allowed him to lead her along the path. "When Wyatt Cain asks for your assistance you better not say no." He smirked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"He asked for help?" DG asked, incredulous. In the little time she had been with the man he had never once asked anyone for help.

"Well," Hayden began, "I guess Jeb actually asked but it might as well have been Cain in my opinion." He chuckled softly. "I think Cain was embarrassed to ask, didn't want anyone to know he couldn't do something."

She smiled now, a real smile that reached her eyes. That was Cain, through and through. "What couldn't he do?"

Hayden stopped walking and turned to fully face her, a sparkle in his eyes at the return of her cheery disposition. "Indoor plumbing," he said shortly. A chuckle rose in his chest and he couldn't help but let it out. "Jeb said he wasn't going back to the old days of using an outhouse and if I knew anything about plumbing he would be in my debt." He snorted. "If I didn't know any better I'd say Cain was blushing."

DG leaned up and hugged him quickly before tearing off toward the palace. He called after her before she was out of earshot, "Can I expect to be leaving again tomorrow with another letter?"

Twirling around but continuing her escape, now backwards, she yelled back, "I think you deserve a day off, but be ready first thing two days from now." She waved, doing another 180 and was a blur in his sight for only a few seconds before she disappeared through the main doors.

This time she sat pondering the blank parchment in front of her, chewing on the end of the pen lost in thought. It would be so easy to tease him about the amenities his cabin had but that might not go over well. Hell, it wouldn't go over well and she knew it. It was better to stick with talking about life in Finaqua.

_Dear Cain,_

_Where to begin? It's been decided that after Glitch recovers from his surgery, which he had three days ago, we'll be going to Central City for a bit. There is to be a reception in the royal family's tower in two weeks. I've been sent to the seamstresses for measurements and fittings. They made me my first ball gown. While it isn't really my style, as you well know, it is extremely pretty. I think that when I wear it I'll feel like a real princess for the first time in my entire life._

_Glitch has been unconscious since the operation but the alchemists are optimistic. I've sat in with him many hours, as has Raw. I think he is affected most by this since he can feel the emotions of everyone so strongly. I find Az hanging around in the door frame of Glitch's room, afraid to come in. The guilt is clearly visible on her face. I've tried many times to tell her it wasn't her fault, but I fear it only goes in one ear and out the other._

_I'll keep you posted on Glitch's progress._

_I hope this letter finds you well and that there are no problems with fixing the cabin. _-- (It was as close to teasing as she could get) --_ Tell Jeb I said hello._

_Wishing you the best,_

_DG_

Two days later she was waving enthusiastically to the retreating form of Hayden on horseback. He was very kind to continually take these letters across the OZ.

He was a young man, she'd say close to her own age. Before he left that morning they had chatted idly about life. She found out that he had been in the resistance and knew Jeb fairly well. That had a lot to do with the fact that he was seeing a girlfriend of Jeb's fiancé. Hayden had told her how grateful he had been for the day off. He was able to spend it with his girl, Jacy, who worked in the kitchen of the palace. DG promised that she would give him more time off after this trip.

DG didn't bother to wait at the main doors, the gazebo or at the mouth of the maze; she knew she wouldn't be getting a response. Instead she spent her time with Glitch, packing her belongings for the trip to Central City, and jotting down some notes for her to consider adding to her next letter.

A noise from the door of Glitch's room caused her to raise her eyes from the book she had been reading. She smiled at Hayden who was leaning against the door frame. Putting the book down without taking the time to mark her place, she exited the sleeping man's quarters and entered the hall with the messenger.

"Don't worry," she said before he could, her lips still curved into a slight smile. "I know he didn't write anything back." Unconsciously she closed her eyes and sighed through her nose.

"Princess," Hayden prodded so softly she barely heard him. Opening her eyes she could see the concern in his features. "Why do you write to someone who doesn't write back?" He looked stricken at his own words, like he hadn't actually meant to say them out loud.

DG just shook her head ruefully. "I miss him and it makes me feel like he's still here," was all she said as she slowly walked down the hall. Looking over her shoulder she addressed him once more. "I'll give you the next letter in four days when we leave for the city. Until then enjoy the time with your girl." Focusing her attention back in front of her she continued on quietly, her bodyguard barely a shadow on the wall.

_Dear Wyatt,_

_Glitch woke up a few days after my last letter. He has some moments when his memory lapses but for the most part it was restored perfectly. He decided that while everyone else will call him Ambrose again, he wants me to call him Glitch. I think it will be the same for you and Raw. _

_Raw has left to go back home to the land of the viewers. He wants to spend some time with Kalm. My mother made him the palace ambassador to his kin and I think I could see a blush on his face even with all the hair at the announcement. He is such a sweet guy. I hope he is happy where he's living._

_We'll be leaving tomorrow for the city and will be spending three weeks there so if you don't hear from me during that time, don't worry. I don't know if Hayden will come to the city or come back to Finaqua. Probably back to Finaqua to see his girl, not that I can blame him. I watched them walking in the gardens the other day, they are cute together. _

_I hope this letter finds you well and not hurting too much from excessive work. You always tend to do more than you should. Tell Jeb I said hello._

_Wishing you the best,_

_DG_

When they had returned to Finaqua from the city DG found Hayden waiting outside her bedroom doors. As she walked up she opened the small bag on her shoulder and produced two new letters for Hayden to deliver. He didn't ask any questions just tilted his hat cordially in her direction and was off without a word.

The first letter had been written the week of her arrival in the city.

_Dear Wyatt,_

_Central City is a lot different when you can enjoy the immensity of it without having to duck behind walls and through alleys. It reminds me of pictures I've seen of New York, a major city on the Other Side._

_Don't worry, Rin hasn't let me go exploring, much to my disappointment. I've stayed in the safety of the Queen's tower, but that hasn't stopped me from investigating the inner workings of the tower itself. I'm glad I packed my jeans because crawling through hidden passages in a dress just wouldn't do._

_The reception is tomorrow night and I'm not looking forward to it one bit. It's customary for the royal family to start off the dancing. My mother will be dancing with my father, of course, and Glitch was chosen as Azkadellia's dance partner. Wish I could have someone I know for a dance partner, like you, but NO! It is so unfair that I get saddled with some hoity-toity nobleman that I've never even met. Again, don't worry. Rin told me that if he gets too handsy he won't have any hands left. _

_I hope this letter finds you well and almost done with your work since, if I remember correctly the wedding is in a couple weeks. Tell Jeb I said hello._

_Best Wishes,_

_DG_

The second letter was written on the ride back to the palace by the lake. The words were a little wobbly with the bouncing the carriage did over the dirt roads.

_Dear Wyatt,_

_Hayden will be delivering this letter with the last one. He had planned on coming there anyway around this time since his girl, Jacy, was invited to the wedding. You must be so proud of your son. He has accomplished so much, and in the face of such evil. Now he has a home, his childhood home where he had all those happy memories, and a woman that will be his wife just a few days after you receive this. What more could a parent wish for their child._

_The reception ended early for me. That nobleman I mentioned left with a black eye, courtesy of yours truly. If Rin had his way the guy's right hand would have been removed, but I was content with the injury to his face. Wouldn't want to cause any more of a diplomatic incident than what that already did. I guess Toto was right. _

_My parents think I could have been a little more civilized in my attempt to curb his advances. I personally think he could have been a little more civilized, and not made any advances in the first place._

_I hope this letter finds you well and the plans for the wedding going smoothly. Tell Jeb I said good luck._

_Best Wishes,_

_DG_

When she hadn't been invited to the wedding she had been hurt, at least in the beginning. But the more she thought about it, the more DG realized that it was just for Jeb's family and friends and she didn't fall under either of those categories.

She wondered what a wedding in the OZ looked like. Did the bride wear white? Did her father walk her down the isle? Was there a preacher, maid of honor and best man? Would there be an after party? A honeymoon? So many questions to ask but she just couldn't write them in her letters. If she chose to up the ante, so-to-speak, by asking questions she knew she would be more hurt by his lack of response then she already was.

It took two weeks for Hayden and Jacy to return to Finaqua. She saw them ride up from the window of the library where she had buried herself for many days. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Hayden help Jacy off the horse and place a chaste kiss on her lips. How she longed for that to be her and Wyatt, absolutely positive that thought would always remain a dream.

Turning away from the window she settled herself further into her seat and paged through the large volume on her lap. No words seeped in through her eyes. She was sightlessly looking at the pages when Hayden plopped down in a seat opposite her.

"Sor..." he began but was cut off immediately with a wave of the Princess's hand.

"Don't be, I know the drill," she said idly, never looking up from the tome. When it became apparent that the messenger wasn't going anywhere she shut the book and laid it on the table next to the overstuffed chair. "How was the wedding?" she asked.

"It was very nice," he said, a sparkle in his eye. "Darlee looked beautiful in her white gown and the flowers in her hair were a nice touch. You should've seen Jeb's face. I think that'll be how I look when Jacy and I get married."

"When?" DG prodded but she already knew the answer, his face said everything.

"Yeah, I asked her to marry me on the way back," and his smile widened even more. "And she said yes."

Rising off her seat DG went and gave the young man a tight embrace. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." Tears sprang to her eyes, unbidden, leaking out of the corners and down her cheeks. Wiping them away she returned to her seat.

"Listen, Princess," he began and faltered slightly, looking unsure of how to say the next part.

"Say what you need to say, Hayden. I'm sure I've already said it to myself more then once anyway." She watched him intently.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the hands twitching nervously in his lap. "I don't understand why you put so much time into a man who obviously doesn't care."

"The thing is, _I_ care," the tears welled up again in her eyes. "I care too much to just let go without giving it a fair chance."

Hayden recognized the look in her eye. It was how he felt when he wasn't sure of Jacy's response to his proposal, but magnified a hundred times over.

"Do you know where he'll be now?" she asked him, the tears had been pushed down. Her eyes were still glassy but no longer threatened to spill out over her lower lashes.

"He went on to Central City."

Nodding in response she rose from her seat. "I'll have the letter ready for you in the morning if you're willing to deliver it."

"Of course, Princess," he said to her retreating form.

This one would be different. This one she would be honest, with herself and him.

_Dear Wyatt,_

_I heard the wedding was beautiful. I hope you enjoyed yourself. I was only ever to one wedding and that was on the Other Side. I think they are a little different then those here, but I had a lot of fun dancing the night away. _

_I'm sure I'll be to my first OZ wedding soon enough since Az and Glitch are now an item. They spilled the beans just after we got back. I think I knew at the reception. The way he held her in his arms made me feel there was something more going on than simple friendship. My parents were shocked, to say the least, but they came around. After all, my dad was a commoner __and__ a slipper, so they really have no say in who we choose to date or marry._

_I know you have moved on to Central City but I'm hoping you'll return to Finaqua soon. I miss you terribly. Things just aren't the same without you here. I've come to the realization that I'm the happiest when you're around. _

_My mother thinks its time for me to start thinking about my future. She wants me to start seeing some suitors, but that just won't do. You see, I already know the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. This may come as quite a shock, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. If you'll have me, I'm yours._

_All my love,_

_DG_

It only took three days for Hayden to get to Central City and back. When he did return he stormed through the doors to DG's quarters without bothering to knock. In retrospect he knew it was a bad idea. He was tackled to the ground by Rin before he had fully entered the room.

DG had been sitting on a chair by the fire and jumped up at the noise and scuffle going on. "Stop!" she bellowed and both men quickly scampered to their feet, Rin's hand clamped down on Hayden's throat. "Let him go, Rin," she said slowly and forcefully. When he made no move to release the young man the Princess floated forward placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Rin, I was expecting him."

Rin nodded and released the neck of the messenger, but not before giving it another squeeze. He quickly took his leave of the two and shut the doors behind him, throwing Hayden a nasty look in the process.

DG turned to fully face Hayden and was shocked by what she saw. Rushing forward she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled it down, level with her own. "I've never seen a bruise happen that fast," she said as she fingered the purple swollen lump that had once been his eye.

Wincing at the contact, Hayden pulled himself from DG's grasp with difficulty. "It wasn't from Rin," he ground out through clenched teeth.

DG sighed loudly and turned away to face the window. "What did you say to him?" she asked, now fully aware of who had given the messenger that black eye.

"DG," he huffed and grabbed her by the shoulders to turn her to face him. "He hasn't read a single one of your letters. Not ONE!" he nearly yelled.

She looked at him, her mouth hanging open and her blue eyes incredibly wide. That wasn't what she expected to hear. It was hard to know that he wasn't writing her back but now it was plain that her notes meant nothing. And she had poured her heart and soul out in that last letter.

Hayden began pacing the length of the room, hands waving wildly, sighing and grunting as he went. "That bastard!" His hand flew to his scalp where he dug his fingers into his long brown hair. "He had them laying there on his nightstand. They were all still sealed. I lost my temper and punched him in the mouth."

He stopped walking at the window and leaned his arm over his head and onto the frame. "He was fazed for only a second then punched me in the eye."

Turning to face her again there was fury etched on his handsome face. "He doesn't deserve you, and I told him so."

Walking to the door of her room he looked back at her again. "Please don't ask me to deliver any more letters, I just can't. Not if you want him to stay living." With that he was gone and she was left to fully cry for the first time since Cain had left her behind.

It took her close to an hour to calm down. When she did, she found Hayden, pleading with him to tell no one what he had discovered. It would have been too humiliating for her to endure the knowing looks and pity-filled faces. After a great deal of persuasion he finally acquiesced to her plea.

Her mind was eventually filled with thoughts and plans for Azkadellia's wedding to Ambrose. Her sister was marrying her best friend and she was thrilled to be the OZ's akin to maid of honor with Raw as their version of best man. The wedding was to take place here in Finaqua.

For two months she threw herself into the arrangements. Making sure the dress, flowers, food, everything was exactly how Azkadellia wanted it to be. It was better than the alternative, she refused to think about Wyatt Cain but that didn't stop him from plaguing her dreams. Sleep became a rare commodity for the youngest princess.

The ceremony had been beautiful and was surprisingly similar to the one she had been to while still in Kansas. Her father walked Azkadellia down the aisle to a waiting Ambrose, whose face could have put both suns to shame when he saw his soon to be wife for the first time.

She had chosen to wear the same gown she had to the reception in Central City. Sitting through another fitting session was out of the question. Besides, she loved the silky fabric and the midnight blue color which complimented the flowers Azkadellia had picked out.

When the music started for the celebration she was surprisingly chipper. Her sister and best friend were happy and that's all she could ask for.

One of the young men in attendance plucked up the courage and asked the very painfully single princess to dance. She smiled and joined him on the dance floor. He introduced himself as Micah from the territories to the East.

Micah was tall and broad, nicely built and had short brown curls. His chin was rugged but his smile was serene and infectious. As they danced they talked about random things. She learned that he, too, had been in the resistance, one of the leaders, which was the reason he was invited to the ceremony. DG told him about the schooling she has had on the OZ since her return and how boring her family history could be. He had laughed; something else that was infectious.

When he asked her to go on a walk by the lake she had agreed wholeheartedly. It was the first time since Cain that she had felt even the possibility of something. She wouldn't snub a gift horse in the mouth. It could very well have gone along with the saying… When God closes a door, somewhere he opens a window. If this was her window, she would jump through it at all costs.

They walked through the garden in silence, Micah scooping up a flower and placing it behind her ear. DG blushed at the thoughtful gesture. When they stopped in front of the lake, DG shivered slightly with the breeze and Micah shrugged off his jacket to place it around her shoulders.

Sitting down in the grass they talked some more about their pasts. Micah had lost his parents when he was young and was raised by his maternal grandparents. When he reached the age of 15 he ran off to join the resistance, much to the chagrin of his grandmother. Since the downfall of the sorceress he had returned to his homestead and took over for his ailing grandfather, doing the majority of the farm work.

DG told him of her adventures on the Other Side and loved the enthusiasm he showed for the unusual sayings and gadgets she brought up. She found that she didn't mind having to explain every nitty-gritty detail this time around.

When they fell into a deep silence once more butterflies began to build in her stomach, sure he was going to try to kiss her and positive she would let him. As they turned to face one another, he moved his head in for a kiss. The sudden disappearance of the young man in front of her had her yelping in surprise, surging to her feet.

Micah lay a few feet away on his back with a man standing over him. In the span of a few seconds Rin had rushed up to DG, pushing her behind his body, using it as a shield. His priority was the protection of the Princess, not her companion.

"You keep your hands off her," the man was yelling.

The voice was all too familiar. As DG peaked around the side of Rin she saw the back of the man, his duster and hat creating the telltale silhouette of Wyatt Cain. Her face flushed with anger as she swept past her bodyguard, ripping herself out of his grasp and over to the side of Micah.

Kneeling down by his side, she didn't look up at Cain, DG offered the young man her hand. Taking the proffered limb she helped him first into a seated position and then onto his feet. He began rubbing at the skin around his neck given that Cain had pulled him by the back of his collar.

DG handed him back his jacket and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "Micah, do you think you could wait for me back in the ballroom. I have something here I need to settle."

He looked back and forth between the Princess, her bodyguard, and the stranger. He made a curt nod of the head, turned and made a mad dash for it. DG twisted around, making sure it was in the opposite direction from the one in which Cain stood, and walked over to her bodyguard. DG pulled Rin down so that she could whisper in his ear and with a flush of his face he took off in hot pursuit of the disappearing suitor.

"You missed the wedding," she said, almost dismissively. It was the only thing that popped into that usually crowded head of hers. DG still hadn't turned to look at him, choosing to watch the lake with more interest than she actually possessed.

"There was trouble on the road," he said briskly in response.

Sighing through her nose, something that was becoming a bad habit, she reached up and began twirling a loose strand of hair. "You're not hurt, I hope," she added, unable to quash the feelings that rose at the thought of him being injured.

"No," he said quietly. "Not physically."

DG stopped twirling her hair and began to rub her bare arms to gather warmth. The breeze had picked up again and without Micah's jacket the cold was beginning to get under her skin, quite literally.

"Here," Cain said as he attempted to drop his duster over her shoulders.

It unnerved her that he closed the distance between them without her realizing it. She quickly shrugged out of his proffered coat, feeling it fall to the ground at her feet. "No, thank you," her words had turned as cool and crisp at the night air around them.

She heard him practically growl as he bent to pick up his discarded trench. "So you'll take a coat from that louse for warmth, but not mine?" The anger Cain felt was clearly evident in the question.

This was not how she had hoped this evening would end, in a fight with her long lost love. They had not received a response to his wedding invitation so they assumed he wouldn't show. Now she was annoyed with her womanly intuition, apparently it didn't work at all.

"What do you want, Mr. Cain," she asked, completely ignoring the question he had just posed.

Feeling pressure on her upper arm she only had a moment to figure out that it was his hand as he spun her around, quicker then he probably intended. His hands steeling her there, pressed tightly against the curve of her shoulders. DG was now face to face with his wide and muscular chest. She refused to look up, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing the resolve break behind her eyes.

"Why are you calling me Mr. Cain? What happened to Wyatt?" His voice was soft and uncharacteristically unsteady.

She was beyond confused, having never called him Wyatt to his face. "I don't know what you're talking about," she vocalized her confusion. "I've only ever called you Mr. Cain."

Not only could she hear him swallow, she could see his Adam's apple bob in his throat. Taking his right hand off her shoulder he reached into a pocket on the inside of his vest and produced a bundle of letters that had been tied together with string. She knitted her eyebrows firmly at the sight of her own foolishness in believing she could ever be more than a long forgotten burden to the man she loved.

"Here to return those," she bit out before he could say anything. "All you had to do was write, "_return to sender"_ and give 'em back to Hayden and you wouldn't have been saddled with another one." In one swift motion she had wrenched herself free of his grasp and spun on her heel looking out over the calm water once more. The water only served to increase her anger.

"What're you talking about?" he asked her as he tried to make her face him again, to no avail. "I waited weeks for your next letter." Cain stepped in between DG and the lake. "Why'd you stop writing?"

She couldn't help it, her mouth dropped open in a very unladylike manner and her eyes swung up to meet his for the first time since he arrived. "You can't be serious," she huffed. But she could tell by the look on his face that he had never been more serious in his life. Standing there, focused on her breathing and keeping her tears in check, her mind was a whirlwind of thought.

"Why'd I stop writing?" DG pushed him in the chest, "As if there were any reason to continue." Slumping into a sitting position on the ground, she curled her legs up under her dress and her arms wrapped around them tightly.

She wouldn't cry; she refused to cry; she was going to cry. Swallowing a few times and blinking rapidly at the same time she managed to keep the wells of water from springing any leaks. This was absurd. She was stuck looking at the shins of the man before her and she noticed that he still wore those damn khaki pants she liked so much. DG groaned inwardly.

"I wrote you _eight_ letters without a single response," she fumed at his shins. "I could have handled that, I could have," she was trying to convince herself in the process. "But then Hayden tells me that you didn't even bother to read them." And the tears came, against her will and much to her dismay. She let them fall, preferring to ignore the tiny rivers that awoke, hoping that in the dark he might not notice. "Hadn't even opened them," she hiccupped slightly and lost all semblance of propriety as his shins began to blur. "Why would I keep writing to a man who doesn't care?" It was what Hayden had asked her months ago and it fit. She had wasted so many words on that man.

He was at her side in an instant, wiping away the flowing streams of tears with his thumbs. DG just closed her eyes and pretended he wasn't there, that his eyes hadn't looked so hurt and damaged at her statements.

"DG," Cain whispered in the stagnant silence that engulfed them. "I read every one of your letters, more times than I can count."

Her heart froze in her chest, his words fragmented in her ears, positive she hadn't actually heard what she thought she heard. Slowly DG opened her eyes to look at Cain's again. She wasn't going to say anything. This was his opportunity to explain himself, she had already given her version of events; it was only fair for him to do the same.

"The letters the messenger must have seen on the table were the ones I had written to you." His thumbs never ceased their ministrations on her cheek and she was beginning to feel lightheaded as the sensation. "Now I understand why I couldn't eat for a week." He smirked slightly at the last statement. "I just never had the guts to send them. My writing ability is pretty poor compared to yours."

Again his right hand left her body, this time to go searching through the pocket of his duster. He pulled out another bundle of letters tied together with string and placed them on the other side of her knees. When he let go, they slid down to nest in the minute space between her thighs and her stomach.

"One letter for each of yours," he told her, his right hand taking up residence on the outside of her arm, running small circles over the sensitized flesh.

DG stared at the bundle of letters in shock. The one that was visible was clearly labeled with her name. She swallowed visibly and looked up to face Cain. He smiled at her, a genuine smile that she had only ever seen the night of the eclipse after the sorceress had been destroyed.

"I think you should read the one on top," he prodded her before standing and facing the lake himself.

With shaky fingers she untied the string and broke the seal of the envelope. The paper inside slid out easily enough, but when unfolded threatened to tear under her the force of her trembling limbs. Laying it down on her knees she noticed that his handwriting was large and messy with some notable grammatical and spelling errors. She chanced a glace up at him, noting the stiffness in his back, before returning her sights to the letter.

_My dearest DG,_

_Your last letter found me well but lonely. The wedding was short and perfect, just what Jeb and Darlee wanted. I didn't dance any, mite have if you'd ben there._

_Az and Glitch? Didn't see that coming. But I think its a great pairing. The zipperhead will take care of your sis, I've no dout. I'm glad your parents didn't dismis him just becuz he's a commoner._

_I'm the happiest when I'm with you, too. But I have some things to take care of in the city before I can come back. _

_You would make me the happiest man alive to have you as mine. You better tell your mother to stop with the suitors becuz your now taken._

_I can't wait for your next letter. I miss you very much, DG_

_Love,_

_Wyatt_

She took great care to fold it just the way it had been and slip it back into the safety of the envelope. Returning it to the pile she tied the string around them and held them lovingly against her heart. It wasn't poetry, but it was the best thing she had ever read.

Slowly she rose to her feet and approached the stiff backed Tin Man. "I told you my writing couldn't hold a candle to yours. Everything I wanted to say came out all muddled because I didn't know how to spell half the words. I had to settle for words that didn't do you justice." His shoulders slumped at the admission.

DG placed a hand on his arm and with very little effort was able to turn him to face her. "I wish you had sent them. I would have never thought any less of you for spelling mistakes." She was smiling at him but the frown on his face went nowhere.

"Tell me I didn't lose you, DG," he pleaded, his hands going to her waist and gripping them like a lifeline. "Tell me I'm not too late," he begged again. "Please."

She had only ever seen him this vulnerable twice before and each time it got more and more upsetting. This one was by far the worst because in this instance she was the one causing him such tremendous pain.

Again she smiled up at him and her eyes twinkled with unshed tears, tears of happiness this time. All thoughts went out the newly opened window as the door that had been slammed shut unlocked.

"I'm still yours, if you want me," she whispered up at him.

His face lifted like a cloud passing over the moon. In one fluid motion he had his arms around her waist, lifted her up off the ground and his lips melded with her own. It was the best thing she had ever felt in her life.

When they finally separated he made no move to place her back on the ground. "You've just made me the luckiest man alive." Wyatt Cain, impossible Tin Man, had her head swimming and her lips tingling.

She silently thanked whatever God the OZ had for giving her the foresight to write him and for bringing him to Finaqua before she made a terrible mistake.


End file.
